Trinity Nation
by CTina
Summary: My very first fic for fanfiction.net! Read my story! It 's about a teenage girl who happens to be Voldemort's reluctant heir. Third Chapter: Chicken feathers, ladders and kisses. D/T, G/H, Hm/R pairings.
1. Trinity Nation, Voldemort's heir.

I learned young in my life that I was just a pawn in the sick, cruel war that Voldemort was waging against the muggle and magical people of Europe. I never knew my parents, in fact I don't know who they were at all, not their names or age or anything at all except that their dead. I don't imagine they'd let John Billings take me from them willingly, and John is an excellent Dark Arts fighter.  
  
That's where I learned it all. Since I was four I have been trained extensively in the Dark Arts. Sure Voldemort was supposedly gone, dead maybe or floating somewhere without a body, but it was prophesized that he wasn't dead and that he would indeed return. John was his right hand man, or his most loyal servant, and it was him that rallied up the Dark Lord's deatheaters. Well, the ones who weren't in Azkaban at least.  
  
I remember every time he would look at me, he would say, "Your time will come, Trinity. Your time will come to serve the Dark Lord, for it is you that will be his heir." The Heir of Voldemort. That's me. A short and scrawny, red head, without much of a figure. Me, I was the person that would lead Voldemort's armies into the magical revolution. Of course they couldn't have picked someone bigger, stronger, and not to mention older. When I asked John this, he looked at me like I was the stupidest person he'd ever laid eyes on, and then he said, "It doesn't take a big, old, strong person or a scrawny, green eyed, fire headed girl to be Voldemort's heir, what it takes is a strong powerful wizard." I laughed and said that I was a witch, not a wizard.  
  
He slapped me. "I'll take no cheek from a whelp of a girl like you while you're under my roof."  
  
Rubbing my stinging cheek, all I could think was Voldemort's Heir? Right and he's the Pope.  
  
When I turned seven, I killed my first person. I remember everything perfectly from that day. The sun was shining in early morning, twinkling and glittering like a million tiny rainbows off the dew on the grass and tress. An old man was collecting his morning paper off the lawn. John had made me walk out on the grass; the old man looked at me and said hello. Then I started to cry the old man took a step towards me, and asked what was wrong. That was when I did it, because I knew that if didn't, I'd have to pay for it later. I pointed my wand at him, he gave a weird look when the spell hit him; his eyes opened in fear, mouth wide on a silent scream. Later, John laughed and hugged me, "You diffenately have the knack for it. The only other person who can make the person see their death instantly before dying is my Lord. Very well done child. He has chosen his well."  
  
For weeks I didn't leave my room for anything, I ate only when it was imperative that I did. Finally Sarah, John's wife, got fed up with me. She came up to my room with a tray of food.  
  
"Trini, its lunch time." She said from outside my door. "I made your favorite. Peanut Butter and Pickle sandwiches." I admit it. I have a secret craving for peanut butter and pickle sandwiches. I don't see what the big deal is, everyone says that it's totally disgusting, but I find it very rare delicacy.  
  
"I'm not hungry." My answer was muffled from under the pillow I had stuffed on my face.  
  
I heard her sigh. "Trinity, you can't just hide in your bedroom all the time. Come on, it's a nice day out side, let's go for a walk."  
  
"I said I don't want to. Go away."  
  
"Trinity, if you don't open this door right this second, I'm going to take out my wand and blast it down." Her voice was calm but I could tell that she was frustrated.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"You bet your ass I will." She screamed a word and my door shattered into a million tiny splinters that flew into my room and covered everything.  
  
She ran over to me and pulled me out of my bed and into the bathroom across the hallway. She pushed me in and locked the door. I sat on the toilet and held my head in my hands, not looking at her.  
  
"Now you're going to tell me what your problem is, why won't you come down for dinner?"  
  
I sighed and lifted up my head, tears spilled down my cheeks unchecked. "I killed him." I said. Her mouth opened in an "O".  
  
I knew then that she hadn't known about the old man. John hadn't told her.  
  
"Last week. John took me to work with him; I met the Death Eaters. John said I had to take a test, I thought he was talking about a normal one, like a throwing spell or something, but no, he made me kill this old man on his own front lawn."  
  
"Oh baby," She pulled me into a hug. "I didn't know. How could I? You know John, he's never home."  
  
"He was just an old man. He didn't do anything wrong, I didn't know him. What did he do that was so bad that John wanted him dead?"  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong, darling. It was John. John and his obsession with Voldemort."  
  
"He hugged me for it. He said that Voldemort 'has chosen his heir wisely'. What did he mean? And why are his friends called 'Death Eaters'?" I asked her. I felt her sink her shoulders in dread.  
  
"Tell me, Sarah." I pleaded.  
  
"Trini, do you know what a Death Eater is?" I shook my head. "It's an evil person that serves an evil purpose made by the hate of an evil man. Do you know who this man is?"  
  
I shook my head, but in way, I guess that I knew.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"But why does John serve him if he's evil?"  
  
"John grew up in a rough home. His father beat his mother and him. Hogwarts was his only escape, and he dreaded the time when he would have to leave. One of his teachers was a man called, Tom Riddle. You would know him as Voldemort. Tom knew about John's home life, and he offered to help. John refused. When he left Hogwarts, he never went home, he married me.  
  
"We were very happy until John's father finally beat his mother to death which enraged John, who turned to Tom, who was by then the greatly feared man generally referred to as, You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort needed followers, so he taught John the ways of the dark arts.  
  
"When John learned all he could of Dark Magic, John returned to his father-- a pathetic weasel wasting away his life's money on booze-- He tortured, and eventually killed him after three days naked in the freezing basement of the house."  
  
"But I don't get it. Why after that did he stay with Voldemort if he already got what he wanted, his father's death?"  
  
"Voldemort bound him with a blood-binding potion. I know that it eventually wore off, because you can only be a Death Eater of your own free will. I guess John got a liking for blood spilling."  
  
"Then why don't you leave him?" I asked. It couldn't be that hard. How could you love someone who killed people in cold blood?  
  
"It's not easy. There are three reasons. Number one," she held up a finger. "I couldn't leave you here to be corrupted and molded into Voldemort. Number two," She held up her middle finger. "If I took you with me, he'd hunt us down and kill me. Number three," a third finger. "I have to believe that the man I loved and married is still there, encased in the mind of that savage killer."  
  
I thought number three was kind of funny, but then I was only seven.  
  
It wasn't until later after I had eaten (downstairs), that I realized she hadn't told me why John had called me, Voldemort's heir. I'd ask her the next day. I never remembered to ask her. I didn't see her for a couple of days but when I did, she was crying. A black eye and a fat lip adorned her usually pretty face.  
  
"Come on, kiddo. I want to show you something." Her voice was shaky, but she smiled and held out her hand to me.  
  
She led me out of the house and into a black car waiting on the drive. I had never seen this car before and I wondered why we were taking someone else's car when John had a garage full of them. The windows were tinted and I couldn't see out of them. We drove in silence for about an hour until she pulled onto a drive and stopped the car.  
  
She grabbed her coat and mine and got out of the car. Reluctantly I opened the door and stepped into the cold. Sarah saw me shiver and tossed me my heavy winter coat. "You'll need it, sweety." She said.  
  
We were in a field. I could see a house in the distance and hear the roaring of the ocean nearby. "Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"This was once my home. Blue Meadow Ranch. My father raised horses. He died a long time ago and now his steward runs the stables. I thought you might enjoy a ride on the beach."  
  
Something was troubling her but I didn't ask. I knew she'd tell me eventually.  
  
Old Bear was as his name stated. Old. Sarah embraced him and they talked for awhile. I walked the stalls and petted the horses. John had horses, but they were like donkeys compared to these beauties. I stopped in front of a stall that held a huge black one with a white mane. He quite amazed me but he wouldn't come near me until I held out an apple. I laughed, and handed it over willingly. The gelding whickered and slobbered over my coat.  
  
"We call him, Trix." Old Bear said at my elbow. I yelped and fell off the stall door. I hadn't heard join me. His voice was thick and quiet. But soothing all the same. No wonder the horses loved him. "He won't come near you without a bribe. But I see he took quite a liking to you, little miss."  
  
"Can I ride him?" I asked. He hesitated.  
  
"Of course you can." Sarah said from behind him. She was leading a cream colored mare with a black mane. "I raised him. He's the sweetest." I smiled but I could see that Old Bear didn't want me to ride him. I didn't care; I had to have been riding the king of the heard.  
  
Sarah led the way to the beach, ten feet ahead of me. I didn't mind. It was sunny out side and flashed through the trees as I rode on the forestry path. I had never seen the ocean before. It was breathless. Never had I seen so much water in one place. I wondered what kind of animals lived in there.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Sarah pulled her mare beside Trix. "I never should have left this."  
  
I couldn't answer. What would I say? You should leave John. He doesn't love you?  
  
"Trini, I need something from you."  
  
"What is it? What do you need?"  
  
"A promise. I need you to promise that you'll remember me."  
  
"What? Of course I'll remember you."  
  
"You can't turn out like John and Voldemort. They're bad men. Evil wizards. I know you; you're not like them. You're compassionate and merciful."  
  
"Are you leaving?" I asked her.  
  
"No, I will never leave you."  
  
My shoulders slumped.  
  
"Why can't you take me away? I want to. We could be happy together, without John. Or Voldemort."  
  
"Oh Sweet, if only I could. Voldemort is everywhere. There are people with him, people against him and there are people who would prefer to stay out of it. Only the people who are with him will survive. If Voldemort wins, only his supporters will live with him. Everyone else will die.  
  
"But we have you, you and your brother." Her voice became raspy and her eyes rolled up into her head.  
  
"Brother? Who--"  
  
"The prophesy says that only together will the Child of light and the lost Heir unite the warring halves, insuring peace for the next millennium."  
  
"What has that to do with me?" I asked. It had started to rain lightly. I wondered where the sun and clouds had gone. I could hear rumbling out across the ocean.  
  
"You are the key. Without you we are all lost."  
  
"I don't understand you."  
  
"Voldemort thinks that by raising you, he can mold you into a replica of himself to carry on his legacy when he dies. But it must die with him. You are our only hope." She gripped my arm tightly. "You, Trinity Nation are the Unitor, Humanity's savior."  
  
"Sarah, you're hurting me. Stop, please stop!" Tears ran down my cheeks. It was pouring now. The surf was touching the horse's hooves. Thunder cracked across the sky. I screamed.  
  
Lightning flashed illuminating Sarah's face, her teeth were bared, and her eyes were held tightly shut. She was battling with some inner force. I didn't know what, but it was killing her.  
  
She coughed and blood splattered her horse. I screamed. "Sarah!" I heard hoof beats behind me. Old Bear. I sighed in relief. "Old Bear! Help her, she's dying!" I screamed at him.  
  
When he approached he was wearing a long black cloak. I couldn't see his face. When he didn't help Sarah, I knew it wasn't him. He grabbed Sarah off of her horse and on to his lap. Finally, Sarah came to her senses.  
  
She screamed and thrashed. Sticking out her hand she scratched at his face.  
  
"AHH! Stupid bitch!" His hood fell off. It was John and he had four nail scratches across his cheek. Suddenly it was silent, the roaring of the ocean stopped, I couldn't hear the thunder. All I could see was Sarah's face. It had been terrified five seconds ago, but then it's features smoothed out into calm.  
  
She may have whispered but I heard her clearly when she said, "His legacy must die with him, Trinity. Find your brother, only together can you defeat him." She raised her face to the sky and held her arms out as if to embrace the air. She knew then. She knew even before he snapped her neck, that John was her monster.  
  
"NO!" I screamed and threw myself off of Trix. "Sarah!" John dropped her empty body, unceremoniously, onto the muddy ground. I held her head in my lap and cried. I heard rather then saw, John dismount his horse and stride a few paces away from me. He pulled out a round ball and said a few words into it.  
  
He dropped it and strode over to me. I watched him approach me he grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet, I cried out in pain. He had grasped the arm that Sarah had grabbed before I had seen her face in the lightning.  
  
"You worthless coward! Get up." He said. His eyes seemed to glow a terrifying shade of red. And his teeth seemed to grow to sharp points. I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands but I could still see the face. Not John's face, but Voldemort's.  
  
John shook me. "What's the matter with you?" He spit in my face. " I didn't touch you. Look at me! Little wench! Uncover your face." When I didn't move my hands, he slapped me.  
  
I opened my eyes and behind me, I saw the Death Eaters. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed John's wand from his cloak pocket. And ran. I ran into the woods, trying to get away from the memories of the beach. I could hear behind me the sounds of John's shouts and then the crashing of Death Eaters chasing after me.  
  
I hid under a bush and told my beating heart to quiet, for I was sure that one of John's servants would find me. I ended up falling asleep.  
  
I dreamt that I was holding a sword. A sword with a jewel encrusted hilt. I was swinging the sword at someone intent on killing me. It was dark and I couldn't see the person's face, I heard a shout and my opponent was distracted. As he died on my sword, I couldn't help but feel anguished. I felt as though I had killed a loved one. Light flashed as the person I held in my arms drew their last breath, and I saw his face. He had green eyes like mine but his hair was messy black. His face flickered and his eyes opened. But it wasn't the boy that I looked at, it was Sarah. She sat up and hugged me.  
  
I forgot about the boy and hugged her back. "Sarah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill you." She shook her head and pointed at the boy on the floor.  
  
"Who was he?" I asked. "Was he my enemy?" My heart sobbed and I hoped that he was, I couldn't bare it if I had killed a friend. She shook her head.  
  
"Who was he?" I repeated. She shook her head, but motioned with a hand on his heart and her other hand on mine, and then slowly she brought her hands together.  
  
"Was he my lover?" I asked. She shook her head, smiling a little. "A friend, a relative, a--" She nodded frantically.  
  
"A friend?" She nodded and shook her head. "A friend and a relative?" She nodded.  
  
"My relative." I repeated more to myself then to her. I didn't think I had relatives. But if Sarah said I had brother, then I probably had cousins as well. That was it. He was my cousin, I figured he couldn't be my brother, because his hair was too dark, and mine was fiery red.  
  
Someone else materialized beside Sarah. A woman wearing a flowing white robe, her hair was like mine, auburn curls. Her whole body generated light, I figured that she was an angel or something, and that if I said something stupid, She would see inside my head and know that I had killed an innocent man and I deserved to rot in Hell.  
  
"Your heart tells me you are a worthy child to be part of the prophecy." Her voice was low and musical. And made me fell like I would do anything for her. "This boy's death is something that will happen in the future. I am showing you this because it can be prevented." My heart leaped. Yes!  
  
"How?" The Lady Angel smiled.  
  
"He is good boy. And lots of people love him and depend on him even now when he doesn't know about himself. By showing you this glimpse, I have opened a doorway in your heart."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. What? What did that mean?  
  
She must have read my thought, because she laughed a sweet tinkling laugh, that made me think of tiny streams flowing on the mountains. "Follow your heart, dear one. Don't let those around you guide you through and dictate your own life." Though she said this funny, I knew what she meant it.  
  
I looked down at the floor; the boy was sitting up and smiling. He wasn't smiling at me though. It was at the Lady Angel, who smiled and embraced him. Turning to me she pulled me into a hug tighter than those Sarah had ever given me. When she pulled away, I saw that she too had tears in her eyes. "I love you." She said. "Don't give up hope dearest, that no one in the world loves you, because I'll be there to contradict you." I woke up.  
  
I heard crashing of footsteps near me and then a pair of rough arms pulled me to my feet. Before my mind registered what I had done, I stabbed the wand that I held clutched in my hand like the sword, into the man's chest. He cried out and fell back clutching the hole in his chest that splurged his lifeblood over my face. Just before I fainted, I saw John in the shadows with his fellow Death Eaters, laughing.  
  
Life went on and I grew up. Though I never had a true childhood from the beginning, as I got older, life got harder. I knew when I was ten that Voldemort was back. He had incarnated some poor professor at Hogwarts. When I was twelve, Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he was referred to often, had escaped from the family that had held him to it's bosom for almost ten years.  
  
When I turned fourteen, Voldemort was resurrected, in the grave of his father's body. Though I wouldn't meet him until I drank of the potion that bound me to him as his heir and wore the mark that labeled me as a Death Eater.  
  
After Sarah died, John began my extensive training. Every day we'd wake up just after dawn, and head out to the caves, by the lake. The caves were deep mines that traveled deep under the ground. Every once in a while, a kid from the local town would feel brave and venture as far as he could down the tunnels. Usually no one ever saw him again.  
  
In the tunnels, you can torture a person for days and no one would hear their screams. People believed that they were even haunted, maybe by the spirits of the miners that were crushed to their death about a century ago.  
  
I had thought I'd known what my training was actually leading up to, Initiation in to Voldemort's embrace as his official heir, but I found out on my sixteenth birthday, that I was already accepted as his heir and nothing but my death could change it.  
  
My first mission was my birthday present from John.  
  
He said to me over supper, "I have a birthday present for you." I raised an eyebrow; he was never one for sentimental trinkets.  
  
"Voldemort need your help. Harry Potter has evaded his reach once again, as this is his seventh year at Hogwarts, it is also his last chance to kill the boy."  
  
I knew what was coming, the usual. This is your chance to prove to our Lord, that you are worthy. Blah, blah, blah. The truth was he didn't want to admit that he needed my help. A sixteen year old girl's help for he couldn't do it himself.  
  
"What must I do?" I asked.  
  
"I've already taken the liberty to inform Albus Dumbledore that you will be attending Hogwarts in the sixth year of Gryffindor house. It was the house of your parents and they would expect nothing less."  
  
Yeah right, I'm not in Gryffindor because my parents were, I'm in Gryffindor because he figured that if I put on the Sorting Hat, it would place me in Slytherin and then his plans would be ruined. I guess he was right though. If I did wear the hat it would have to place me Slytherin when it saw that I was Voldemort's heir.  
  
"You know of the Weasley's, I hope?" I knew of course. Arthur Weasley was the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and one of the main people against Voldemort. And of course, his son, Ron Weasley, was Harry's best friend.  
  
"Ahh, I can see that you do. Their daughter, Ginny, is a very close friend of Harry's," They were boyfriend and girlfriend. "And she is the only Gryffindor sixth year girl so you should have no trouble getting close to her."  
  
"Why don't you stop beating around the bush by telling me stuff I already know, and tell me what my mission is exactly." I could see he was angry but there was nothing he could do to me anymore because as Voldemort's heir, I reserved the right to dispatch any member, by any means of the Death Eaters that I chose.  
  
"Your mission is to get accepted into Harry Potter's inner circle by means of Ginny Weasley. And by the eve of the seventh year graduation ball, lure Harry into the Forbidden Forrest where a band of our men shall deliver him to Voldemort." Not something I hadn't heard before. It was always Harry this, Harry that, but to be in charge of the actual mission was supposed to be a great honor.  
  
Some Birthday present, I would cherish it forever.  
  
It was August ninth, I had three weeks to finish my training and then I would have to leave for Hogwarts on the first of September.  
  
On my last week with John, he had a dinner party. All the major Death Eaters were invited. John had hoped that Voldemort would show up but it was said that he hated parties.  
  
"Ugh. No you are not wearing that dress, you look like you're wearing a pillow case." I told myself as I stared at the girl in the mirror. John had made me wear a silk scarlet dress robe that fell plainly down to my knees. The scarlet color clashed horribly with my complexion and red hair.  
  
I walked into my closet and ruffled through the racks of dress robes. I wound my choices down to an emerald green colored silk that hugged my figure, not that I had one or any thing and a white flowing velvet that flashed gold in the light and fell in waves to my feet.  
  
Sure John would be angry that I'd disregarded the robes he had given me, but he would be less angry if I wore the green ones because green was Voldemort's favorite color.  
  
"Right. Green." I held it up. It was one of my own favorites and looked great on me but I didn't really want to please John. I didn't even want to attend his boring party. "Definitely the white one." I might as well have some fun making my awesome keeper livid.  
  
The bell down stairs rang an hour later. The first guests had arrived; John would expect me to be with him to greet the guests. I sighed and looked in the mirror one final time.  
  
My hair fell over one shoulder in ringlets. Dottie, my maidservant had applied these clips that shimmered like a hundred stars in my hair. Gold eyeshadow made my eyes sparkle and stand out like emerald jewels. I decided that I looked like ice.  
  
Sure, I was very pretty, but the kind of people down stairs wouldn't think of me like that. To them I was untouchable, the deadly heir to their master's throne, or something like that. And as much as I disliked my life, I hated even more that people couldn't look through my title and see me. I'm not that bad. Really.  
  
"Your uncle calls for you, Mistress." Dottie said from my door. I hated also that John called himself my uncle.  
  
"Tell him I'll be down later."  
  
"I tried that miss, he said that he wants you to meet someone."  
  
"Ugh." I stomped out of the room and walked down stairs to find that the hall was empty. Crap, that meant that everyone was already there and I was late. The guests would be in the ballroom.  
  
Servants opened the doors and announced me. "Lady Trinity Nation, Heir of our Lord Voldemort." I wished with all my being that I could shrink into the wall as everyone turned to look at me. That's all they did was look at me, but when I reached the floor they bowed or curtsied. I really hated my life. Nothing was more embarrassing then having someone bow down to you. I can't see why Voldemort gets a kick out of it.  
  
I walked with my face burning through the crowd until I reached John. He reached out as if to grab my hand in a would be affectionate manner, but I pulled it from his grasp. I heard a few people laugh and I smiled as John himself turned red.  
  
"Uncle." I said in a false happy voice. "I'm so glad you invited me. Where is this dashing person you wanted me to meet." He was gradually turning purple with rage that I could stand to mock him in front of his friends. A few more people laughed, until John glared at them and the band struck up a tune. Then they went back to their own conversations.  
  
John turned to me; "You dare mock me in my own home."  
  
"You forget uncle, that you are speaking to your better. As Voldemort's heir, you don't stand high enough on the scale to reprimand me."  
  
He turned if possible darker in the face.  
  
"John Billings! I believe you wanted me to meet someone?" I turned to face a tall blond man and a younger version of himself.  
  
"Ha yes, Lucius, this is Trinity Nation. Trinity, this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco."  
  
The tall man acknowledged me with a curt nod and the boy smiled slightly. "Draco is a seventh year at Hogwarts."  
  
"How nice." I said sarcastically. "I have a new friend." I clapped my hands together and laughed shrilly. John winced and I grinned.  
  
"Trinity." John said in a warning tone. I sighed and held out my hand. "I'm sorry uncle. It's nice to meet you Draco and you, Lucius." Each shook my hand and I saw a glimmer of a smile in Draco's eyes before a curtain shut me out. I had a feeling this guy was like me, raised to be something we didn't want to be.  
  
They went on to socialize and John turned to me, "I do not approve that you are trying to mock me, Trinity." His voice was cold and firm. I nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
He looked at my dress. "I thought I told you to wear the red one."  
  
If I told him that I didn't like it, he'd think I was mocking him again. "I spilled something on it." He shook his head and muttered something that sounded like, 'accident prone, wench.'  
  
He smirked, "You may go to bed after you dance with Lucius Malfoy's boy." I still think he did that on purpose, because he knows that I want to have nothing to do with Death Eaters.  
  
I glared at him and walked away to the punch bowl. I heard him laugh after my retreating back. I hated that he could manipulate me so well. I may not dance with Draco Malfoy, but that wouldn't stop me from leaving early.  
  
When I knew that John had pretty much forgotten me, I made my escape. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish that I had led a normal childhood.  
  
When I was learning to dodge and aim curses, little girls my age were still playing with dolls. It wasn't fair that I was sucked out of the life that I could have had and placed in one that I would do anything to change.  
  
"Shh! Do you want to get us killed?" The sudden voice startled me out of my thought and I jumped behind a statue of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"No, Professor, I wasn't thinking." The whispers came from behind a tapestry of some old hunting scene from a century or so ago.  
  
"You're right. You weren't thinking, because if you were, you'd know that if anyone heard us, we'd be marked as spies and killed on sight."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Now get back to the party before someone suspects that you aren't exactly friendly towards the Death Eaters."  
  
I realized that I was breathing loudly and quieted when I heard the rustling of fabric. The tapestry opened and out stepped Draco Malfoy.  
  
He stopped and looked around, he didn't see me form my hiding place a few feet away, straightened his robes, and headed back to the party. I waited until the other man, a tall greasy haired man, came out from behind the tapestry-hidden room before I too, headed back to the ballroom.  
  
I guess it was good that the opposing forces were gathering people, but I couldn't help feeling a little put out if Draco knew about the mission and rated on me.  
  
It's not that I really want to lure Harry to his death and ruin all hope for the good guys, it's just for once I'm being offered a chance at a normal life and I'm going to take it by going to Hogwarts. And no one, not even an incredibly hot guy like Draco is goig to keep that from me. I had to get to Draco and somehow discourage him of telling the plan to someone who's stop me. So deep in my thoughts, I didn't notce the person tapping on my shoulder.  
  
I turned and faced Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Dance with me, pretty lady" He said and held out his arm.  
  
"Is that an order?" I asked and couldn't help laughig as he dropped his arm and backed away. "Because if that's an order I have nothing to do but say, yes" Oh my god, even to my own ears, I sounded corny.  
  
He grinned and took my hand leading me to the dance floor as the band struck up a slow waltz.  
  
I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waste.  
  
I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Hmm, you smell good." Ahh! I can't believe I said that.  
  
"I did not mean to say that."  
  
He laughed, "So you mean to say that I smell?" I shivered. His breath was warm on my cheek.  
  
"No! Of course not."  
  
"What did you mean to say?" He asked.  
  
I hesitated before I said, "I heard you."  
  
He froze momentarily, what he had thought I would say, it definately wasn't that. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I heard you. In the hall behind the tapestry."  
  
He pulled away from me, "Come out on the terrace."  
  
I pulled him back. "No, here. John has spies everywhere. Just act normal."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I assume you know where I'm going in four days? I want you to keep your mouth shut."  
  
He was silent. He would snitch of course. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw a piano.  
  
"I know you aren't going to agree, but I need your help. You do realize that if I was anything like Voldemort, you would be dead right now."  
  
I saw John watching us. He'd want to know what we were talking about and any minute if not already, he'd be casting a listening spell soon. Though judging by his neutral features I know he hadn't.  
  
"Listen, I don't have much time, we're being watched. Meet me later by the tapestry." I reached up and slapped him hard on the cheek. His hand flew to his red cheek and he stared at me with surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, but said in a louder voice so others could hear. "Bastard! I should kill you for that." I ran from the room, past John who was already laughing.  
  
I ran up the stairs and past my room to the library. It was the only place in the whole house that John didn't go into. I think maybe because most of the texts were old muggle books. I used to love it there. The smell, the quiet, everything. The shelves went all the way to the cieling and had these ladders that had little rollers that went all the way around the top of the room.  
  
When Sarah was alive she used to take me there and read me fairy tales. "...and they lived happily ever after." I remebered one of my favorite visits with her.  
  
I sighed happily, "That's my favorite one." I stood, held my arms out and spun. I spun and spun untill I was dizzy and red in the face laughing happily.  
  
"I wish I could meet my own prince charming like Cinderella did."  
  
"You could. but you have to spin around everywhere."  
  
I laughed. "That's immpossible. I'd fall down."  
  
"Then you'd fall in love." It was always hard to talk of love with Sarah, so I knew that that was my only chance.  
  
"What's it like to be in love?" I asked leaning on the pillar post.  
  
"Love. You can be in love with anyone."  
  
"What's it like?" I persisted.  
  
"It's like you just did. It's like standing in one place and spinning. You spin and spin and spin." She smiled a little, atring off into space.  
  
I laughed, "That's easy." I started to spin again. I spun faster and faster than I had before. My knees became week and I toppled forward.  
  
"Of course it is. It's the falling thats the hard part." She didn't say anything more to me that day.  
  
Now that Sarah was gone, the room was full of dust and smelled like mildew. But to me the room was as it had always been. In my head i heard the music from the record player and saw the twinkling candles that cast off a rosy glow around the room, so I couldn't resist the temptation. I stuck out my arms and looked at the ceiling. The pictures of beauitful ladies in the park spun as I did and mushed into different shdes of vibrant color.  
  
"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from the door.  
  
I screamed and fell in a heap on the rug. The music disappeared and the candles burned out. It took me while to clear the spinning in my head and when I did I saw Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I snapped in an undertone.  
  
"The door was open. I was on my way to my room." He said and pointed in the direction of his room.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well... You certainly aren't what I expected at all." He said scratching his head.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked suddenly angry. "You expected an elephant?"  
  
He laughed. "No. I just figured that you be well, more like..."  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"I don't do that."  
  
"Do what?" He asked.  
  
"I don't go around killing innocent by standers, just because their muggles or they dislike me. If I did that, everyone would be dead. Most people don't like me. But then again, like you, most people don't know me. Do they?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I get your point."  
  
"I guess this place is as good as any. No one comes in here at least."  
  
"Fine." He said. "I guess you know why I'm origionally at this throng."  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I know."  
  
"And you want my silence."  
  
"Yes." I nodded again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I sighed. His life should have been a good enough excuse though I had a feeling he would rather give it up than have anything to do with The Dark Arts. "You don't know what it's like."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I have no intention of leading Harry Potter to the Forbidden Forrest. I don't want him dead."  
  
"Then what do you want, Trinity Nation? As Voldemort's heir you can have anything you want."  
  
"I can't have friends." I said in exasperation. "Sure, I have followers and respect and fear, but I can't have friends. That's why I'm going to Hogwarts. Yes, I know I'm taking a great risk for such a petty reason--"  
  
"I don't think it's a petty reason. We probably have lived simaler lives, our fathers, or guardians in your case, have chosen our paths for us. Am I right?" I nodded.  
  
"I made the mistake of believing in my father untill recent circumstances, so I never made many friends. True friends at least."  
  
"So, you'll help me?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "What do you think?" I couldn't believe that he had no friends. He was sweet, funny, merciful, understanding, Hot!  
  
I grinned. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." I cried and hugged him.  
  
He froze.  
  
I pulled away, "Sorry. Not very Death Eater-like, huh."  
  
He smiled, "Nope. But I'm glad."  
  
I don't know why I did it, maybe it was a spur of the moment thing, or maybe I had started to spin again, but in the next second, I reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him. He was shocked, I could tell from the way he tensed up and his arms flailed.  
  
I pulled away gasping. "I'm sorry." I said. His eyes were wide, his fingers flew to his lips, his mouth open on a silent question.  
  
"It's probably best we forgot that ever happened." He said after he recovered from the shock.  
  
"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe it, my very first kiss and he wanted me to forget that it ever happened? I don't think so.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but I really got to go, I'll see you in school."  
  
"Trinity, wait." He called and ran after me. I turned. "It's not you, I have a girlfriend."  
  
"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
He smiled, "So you meant to do something else?"  
  
I wouldn't look at him untill he tilted my chin so I could look in his eyes, "Trini, you do have a freind."  
  
"Thank you." I said. "You have one too. Though at Hogwarts we have to act like nothing has happened between us."  
  
"But I thought that you weren't going through with the mission?"  
  
"I'm not. But I have to start somewhere and.."  
  
"I'm not exactly the kind of friend that'll make you more friends." He said coldly.  
  
"You know what I mean, Draco."  
  
"Yes, well, it's late. Good night Trinity."  
  
"You can call me, Trini. Good night, Draco."  
  
The steem engine blared loud and shrill. Setember first had come in no time. I was on my way to school for the first time ever. I was scared as Hell. John had dropped me off in the parking lot of King's Cross train station.  
  
"All aboard!" The conductor called. Mums hugged their children goodbye one last time before Christmas and father's helped put up the trunks into the compartments. I had no mother to hug me goodbye, nor a father to help with my trunk. I was all alone. I lugged my heavy trunk to the last compartment in the back.  
  
"Need some help?" Someone asked. I turned to face a pretty bushy haired brunette with blue gray eyes. She wore all tight clothes, a periwinkle blue tank and low riding blue jeans that sparkled when you moved. She also wore thick rimmed glasses, which actually accented her eyes. I couldn't help wondering how a skinny thing like her could help me.  
  
"Please." I said so strongly that she laughed.  
  
"Where's your family? How come they couldn't help you with your trunk." She pulled my trunk from the top while I pushed from the bottom.  
  
"Oomph! Oh my parents are dead." I said.  
  
She looked sorry she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't know them. My uncle dropped me off in the parking lot, he doesn't like me much." When we had my trunk finally in the compartment, I held out my hand. "I'm Trinity Nation."  
  
"Hermione Granger." She said and took my hand. Her grip was strong, which wasn't surprising since she had just about lifted my trunk single handedly.  
  
"Oi! Herms." Yelled a boy that I saw when I turned had flaming red hair and was extremely tall. He hugged Hermione and swung her around. Hermione laughed and yelled for him to put her down.  
  
He did and got his first glimpse of her wardrobe. "What are you wearing?" He asked.  
  
She twirled happily. "Do you like it?"  
  
You could tell in his face that he didn't but he saw me and said, "We'll talk later." Hermione's happy smile vanished.  
  
"Ron, meet Trinity Nation. Trinity this is Ron." I held out my hand he took it and gave it a good shake.  
  
"Jeez, Herms, what happened to you?" I hadn't noticed the two other people that had joined us with their arms around each other.  
  
She glared at the little red head girl. "You should talk Ginny Weasley." Weasley? Wow, if I was actually going through with the mission, it would have been extremely easy. Anyway, Ginny sure wasn't someone to talk about Hermione's clothes when she herself was dressed in a black mini-skirt, calf boots that had laces all the way up to the knee (I had to admit, they were very cool.), and a low necked violet shirt.  
  
And if that was Ginny then the guy with his arm around her shoulders was Harry Potter. My eyes widened, this was the guy from my dream so many years before, on the night Sarah was murdered. He was my cousin.  
  
He must have seen my wide-eyed expression because he rolled his eyes and said, "It's just a scar. Nothing special."  
  
I shook my head; "It's not that. It's just you remind me of someone."  
  
He cocked his head to the side, which to me, made him look like a curious puppy dog or something. "Really." He said, "Who?"  
  
"This is going to sound really weird, but I don't really know."  
  
He laughed. "Well sorry for snapping, but you were staring." 


	2. New Friends, food, and Monthly Bangs.

Ahhh! I am so pshyced. My very first review for my very first review made my day. Thank you Kitai.  
  
*A.N. I kind of forgot to leave a disclaimer, so here it is.*  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun the great and amazing author J.K Rowling is the owner of everything but the plot and Trinity Nation, Sarah and John Billings (they came from the foggy dimensions inside my head.) I don't even own the Lady Angel. Bet you don't who she is. Haha, I do. R and R.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Hermione? What's with the threads? You look hot!" A boy named Seamus asked from the door before he moved on to his compartment.  
  
Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's shirt before he could chase after Seamus. "Ron, sit down!"  
  
He sat down.  
  
"So, Herms, why are you dressed like that?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't I do anything around you guys? I just wanted a change thats all."  
  
Ginny leaned over and said to me, "Before today, Hermione was your average bookworm. You know boring wardrobe, books, no makeup, but same glasses, and probably the books too."  
  
I looked at Hermione, "Very cool." She grinned. I glanced at my own clothes, a green sweater and blue jeans.  
  
"Just help me with my clothes and we'll be best friends." I said sarcastically. They laughed. Yay! Oh yeah, I am in! I felt like jumping up and dancing. Not that I'm good at it mind. I have Friends! I wanted to scream that at the top of my lungs out of the window.  
  
"People, people. I have a few announcements before we begin the feast. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, allow me to introduce, Professor Black. Cheers were heard throughout the room though mostly from the Gryffindor table.  
  
His name was cleared two years ago, after Wormtail's body was found in a ditch.  
  
"And next it gives me great pleasure to introduce our first transfer student in twenty years. Miss Trinity Nation of Gryffindor!" Hermione and Ginny pushed me up and I stood and waved before I sat down, cherry red in the face. As much as I wanted attention, I still hated being the center of it.  
  
Dumbledore laughed and said, "I hope that you all will do fine in helping her to comfortable in our school." As usual he went over the school rules and then he said, "Dinner is served." in a very dramatic voice.  
  
I had expected servants to bring out platters of food to place on the shiny gold plates but instead they disapeared under all the food piled on them.  
  
"Wow, I guess no one goes hungry around here, huh?"  
  
My table mates laughed, "Nope."  
  
"So, Trinity, where are you from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, well, my uncle owns some land just south of North Hampton"  
  
"Wow, that's cool. You must have some major parties up there huh?" Ron said loudly owning him a punch from Hermione next to him.  
  
"Uh, not really. John is very strict, he doesn't like me to have any fun."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "You said you lived with your uncle, where are your parents."  
  
"Harry leave it alone." Hermione said in an undertone.  
  
I shook my head, "No, no it's okay. My parents are dead. Or at least that's what I think they are. I didn't know them, I don't even know their names."  
  
"So who's John?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh John? He's my guardian."  
  
"Jeez, that's a mean deal. A guardian that hates you." That was Ron again. I was beginning to like him and his tactfullness.  
  
I laughed and said, "Well, the feeling is pretty mutual."  
  
Dinner was filled with little chit-chat. Ron and Hermione argued about her wardrobe and the coming homework assignments. Ron was saying that since it was their last year at Hogwarts, they could just sail through it without doing anything. Hermione called him an idiotic prat. Then Ron said that she shouldn't wear what she was wearing to which Hermione got mad and demanded why. Ron said it was because she kept getting attention from other boys and he didn't like it. Hermione was red in the face she screamed at Ron and said,  
  
"So now I can't get attention from people who think I'm atractive? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Herms, I just don't want you to start not likeing me anymore. We've been together forever, and I was hoping we were going to be together forever." It was almost poetic and Hermione bought it. Her big turquoise eyes welled up weith tears and she hugged Ron and kissed him there in front of everyone. People cheered and cat called. Herm brook away panting for breath.  
  
"We will be, Ron Weasley. I love you." She whispered and kissed him again. Ron was grinning like a fool. Harry leaned over and closed his mouth whoch was hanging open.  
  
But Hermione wasn't finished. She pulled his head closer and satred into his eyes. "And don't you ever, ever belive that I will give some other guy that time of day, just because he thinks I'm pretty." He nodded and they kissed again.  
  
I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was watching Hermione and Ron, I saw in his eyes a wistfullness and hope. It was a rare moment. Draco was a professional and it had to have been a very strong emotion for him to let down his guard. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and I followed his gaze. It rested on a very pretty girl. Her hair was brown and hung in curls to her shoulders, I couldn't see her eyes but she was wearing a baby blue dress suit. There was something about her that I didn't like, maybe it was her expression of distaste as she looked on Hermione and Ron, scribbling away on a little pad of paper. How could Draco like anyone like that? I looked at him and jumped in surprise he just smiled and turned back to his own supper.  
  
"Trin?" Ginny was shaking me. I turned and faced her, smiling a little and shrugging my shoulders. I didn't look back at Draco.  
  
At John's house, I had grown used to the prickly feeling in my neck when someoe was watching me, but I wasn't expecting it here. Ron said something and I jumped.  
  
"Woa, girl calm down. I was just asking if you knew what classes you were going to take." He said.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, I don't know. Not until breakfast tomorrow."  
  
He nodded and turned away to whisper something to Harry. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and scowled. "Why is that git watching you?" I asked who and turned but I didn't see anyone looking over at our table.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
I jumped and turned around again. There he was, watching me.  
  
"Oh. Well that's okay, I thought you meant like some goon intent on killing me." I laughed a little.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at me like I was nutzo.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"How is having Draco Malfoy watching you okay?" They all asked at the same time. I could tell that they all disliked liked my first friend.  
  
"Oh, so you don't like him?"  
  
Ron spit out his pumpkin juice. Ginny yelped as the cold sticky liquid landed on her. Hermione slapped Ron as Ginny cleaned up the mess with a spell.  
  
"Like him? No way, hon'. More like arch-enemies, The day that I find that I like Draco in the least bit is the day I sprout a fluffy tail and whiskers."  
  
"Do you like him?" Ginny asked me.  
  
Everyone turned and fixed me with a stern look. My fear of attention sort of kicked in. I became very hot and turned red. "I don't really know him." I lied.  
  
"Good. You don't want to know him, he's Death Eater scum."  
  
I felt the little vein in my temple start to pulse. What if they foud out that I was future leader of the hated Death Eaters? Would they shun me and call me scum? I was determined not to find out, my secret would remain with me. I was silent the rest of the night.  
  
As I unpacked, Ginny was writing a letter. I began to hum my favorite song, the one Sarah used to sing me to sleep with when I was little. I opened the lid of the shoebox that I kept all the little trinkets I had. Inside on top, was a picture of Sarah and me in the kitchen when I was five, we were covered in flour and a leaning four layered cake covered in blue frosting sat on the table in front of us. I remember the room smelling like a donut shop. We had kicked the servants out for a day and then we had taken to attacking the oven. It was supposed to be for John's birthday, but when he came home that night, he looked at the cake and said,  
  
"I'm not eating that. For all I know it could be poison."  
  
Sarah looked so crushed that we never ate the cake, instead we gave it to the servants.  
  
I placed the picture on my bed stand. It made me angry that all my fondest memories were ruined by John and Voldemort. I wish that Voldemort had never exsisted. A lot of people would have lived happy lives. Though I wouldn't have known Sarah, I know that her and John would have been happy even now and probably with a couple kids. Though knowing John... who knows?  
  
When I was younger, I wanted to be a painter. I mean, I still want to be a painter but it's just not possible. I was able to keep two of my favorite pictures. The first, my favorite, was of a beautiful woman. Her hair fell in auburn waves down her back. And she had emerald eyes that glittered like a million faceted jewels. On her left was a black backdrop of war and blood. On the right was an open peaceful field of hope and salvation, where people felt free and laughed and hugged and loved each other. It wasn't a picture of my angel though, because I hadn't even met her when I drew it.  
  
The next picture was a caricature of John. His face was blown up, on a small body. His eyes were bloodshot and steam came out of his ears. He wore a big yellow and purple pokadot clown suit. I laughed out loud and Ginny looked at me.  
  
"What's that?" She asked and moved over onto my bed. I scooted over to give her room and handed over the picture. She laughed and fell off the bed.  
  
"Who is that?" She asked when she could breath again.  
  
"My uncle. I thought that maybe I should have made him wearing a bikini and a flower hat but I just couldn't satnd to draw his hairy body."  
  
Ginny went wide eyed, "You drew this?"  
  
She sounded amazed which kind of confused me, because honestly, they weren't that good. I mean, John always said that they were stupid and threw them away. The two that I had, I'd hidden from him.  
  
"Yeah," I said slowly.  
  
"These are amazing. You should definately be a painter."  
  
I smiled. "I wanted to be, but I don't have choice in what I do."  
  
"Excuse me? It's no one's choice but your's what you do for yourself." She seemed offended that I would let someone choose my own future, but I really had no choice, so I just shrugged.  
  
She grabbed my other one and gasped. "Is this supposed to be you?"  
  
I laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. No way could I look that beauitful."  
  
"Trin." Ginny scoffed. "She looks just like you. Who is she?"  
  
I shrugged. "Don't know. I mean, she could be my... uh, nevermind."  
  
"Oh come on, tell me."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Trin." She said in this very loud whiny voice and poked me in the stomach. I laughed and pushed her hand away.  
  
She laughed and said evily, "Tell me or else." She held up her index finger. "Death by finger!"  
  
I screamed and ran to the other side of the room laughing.  
  
"Mwahahaha" She chased after me holding her pointer finger with her left hand. I screamed again and leaped on the bed, falling off in the process. I was laughing so hard I didn't have the strength to do anything but grab a pillow and whack her with it before she tackled me. Our efforts were useless, we were laughing so hard.  
  
I guess we were being too loud, because the next thing I knew someone pounded on the door and came in. It was Proffessor McGonnagle and she looked angry. Ginny looked at me and I looked at her and we just started to laugh. She was still pointing her finger at me and I had a pillow raised halfway to her head.  
  
"Girls! This behavior is unseemly at this time of night. Miss Nation, this is your first night here and allready you start a ruckus. And Miss Weasley, you should be setting a better example for the new student, not permitting such a violation of Gryffindor curfue to continue. And you a prefect? Pshaw! I'll let it go this time because it first day back to school and because you are new here, Miss Nation, but after today, no more." She left without a single by your leave.  
  
"That was quite a speech, Mrs. Rickter." Ginny said sarcastically. We laughed again, but got up and straightened the room.  
  
We didn't say anything more about the portrait untill a few weeks later. I fit in perfectly with Ginny's group of friends, the only problem I had, was that they all hated Draco Malfoy. They didn't know him like I did, but then I hadn't been through what they had with their enemy. I hadn't seen him at all since the feast day, well I had, but he hadn't smiled at me.  
  
"So, Trin, are you in for the Monthly Bang?" Ron asked. Ron, I had learned, was a big prankster. He didn't used to be, but since his brother, Fred had died in the Masacre of Brinley Square he had taken up the famous twins' legacy. (A/N: I am so sorry, but it had to be. Don't hate me, he was one of my favorite characters too.)  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The 'Monthly Bang', the first big prank of the year so far and the first of October's pranks." Said Ron. He was incredulous that I didn't know what the 'Monthly Bang' was. I'm sorry but Ron needed to lighten up.  
  
"October's bang prank is the starting point for all the pranks that happen through out the year. It has to be major and origional, something never beem done before." They began to explain to me the history of The Monthly Bang. It turned out that it was invented in the early seventeen hundreds but had died out after the generation of bookworm, goody two shoe people. Harry and Ron had discovered the information out of Hogwarts: A history, the very first time they had read it and decided that it would be great to resurect an old tradition.  
  
"The only problem, this year is we don't have any idea what to do."  
  
I grinned evily. "Don't worry about it at all. The Queen of Pranks and Practical Jokes is here."  
  
They all cheered.  
  
"Okay, this is what you do..."  
  
  
  
***Hahahahahahahahha! Cliffy! Don't worry you won't get many of them, I just couldn't think of anything for a prank, a little help might be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognise is mine!  
  
Oh and I'd like to thank everyone for the thousands of reviews I've recieved. Hey it's not rocket science, if you like my story, leave a nice little review that I'll cherish. If you don't like it, hey leave a little review anyway, tell me what you don't like. Just review!*** 


	3. Chicken Feathers, ladders and kisses

Disclaimer: As usual, I own only the plot.  
  
Third Chapter. I feel so proud of myself.  
  
"Chicken Feathers?"  
  
"Check. Twenty-four hour glue?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"This is going to be so great, Trin. Where'd you come up with this stuff?"  
  
I shrugged, "Oh you know, here and there." Actualy I made it up on the spot, it was just my luck that they really liked it.  
  
"Okay. Going over the plan now." Ron said. "First thing tommorow, before breakfast Me and Hermione set up the glue bombs set to go off after Dumbledore makes his morning announcements. While Trin, you sneak into the kitchen and pour the potion into the pitchers of pumpkin juice for the Slytherins and Snape only. Gin and Harry wait in the hall behind the Goblin Statue and say the magic words making the chicken feathers float down on to the screaming heads of the students and the professors."  
  
Hermione was biting her bottom lip with a timid look on her face. "I can't belive we're doing this to the professors, we're going to be in so much trouble."  
  
I grinned. "That's if we get caught. And you won't because you'll be in there with the little chickies, right?"  
  
She nodded reluctantly still biting her lip.  
  
"Alright guys, we've got a long day ahead of us. Get to bed." I said and gathered my books and stood up. They followed my example and started heading to their dorm rooms.  
  
I didn't follow however and just as I was about to reach the portrait hole, Ginny called out, "Where are going?"  
  
I turned around laughing a little. "Oh no where. Just to the Owlery, you know, to owl home. John must be worrying about me." I couldn't look into their eyes but just smiled all big and left them to stare after me.  
  
I truly was going to the Owlery but not to owl John. I had to owl Draco. As much as the others hated him, he was still my friend and I couldn't let him be humiliated knowing I was a part of it.  
  
I pulled out a torn sheet of parchment and quickly scribbled on it,  
  
Meet me before breakfats in the Library. It's important. ~ Trinity.  
  
I attached the piece of paper to a large barn owl and let it free out the window. I knew it would get to him before he went to sleep so I walked back to my room as quickly as possible whistling a little tune that I'd heard on the radio in muggle studies.  
  
I was just about to get into bed when Ginny opened her bed curtains and said, "Who were you really owling?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you didn't owl your uncle. So who were you really owling?"  
  
I coudn't believe it, I was getting interogated by my own roommate. "What makes you so sure I didn't owl John?" I asked testily.  
  
"Well for one, you said your uncle hated you as much as you hated him. And then you say he would be worrying about you? Second, the way your face turned red and you didn't look anyone in the eye when you said you were going to owl your uncle, sort of gave it away."  
  
I groaned and snapped, "Can't I have any secrets around here?"  
  
"Of course you can. I was just curious that's all."  
  
"Well you win, I wasn't owling my unlce. But I'm not going to tell you who I was though. It's late, I'm tired and I won't be eating breakfast tommorow."  
  
"Wait a second, " She said. " You said we were all going to get feathered."  
  
Oops, I forgot about that. "Um, well, Madam Pince wants me to dust books because I forgot to return one. I've been putting it off for days, there's no way I can get out of it." It was partly true at least. Madam Pince had threatned me if I didn't return the book by tommorow then I'd have to dust books for a month. I figured I might as well get it over with because I had no idea where I had last placed, "Terror Through the Ages, A Telling of the Dark Wizards from the Twentieth Century."  
  
"You're lying. You don't do it very well you know."  
  
"Ugh, just drop it. I have to talk to someone tommorow and you guys weren't supossed to know. But seeing as though you have to keep butting into my buisness, then fine. You want to know so bad, I'm going to see Draco."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy. He's my friend and I can't let him get turned into a chicken and humiliated by my other friends."  
  
I saw Ginny shake her head and smile a little. "I don't see how you guys can be friends when he's treated us like crap all these years. But you are allowed to have friends you know. We can't stop you," She took a deep breath and said rather reluctantly, "so if Draco is a great guy to you, then that's okay." I sighed in relief at least someone understood.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"No problem." She was silent and then she laughed. "But Draco?"  
  
I threw a pillow at her. "Ginny, it's not funny."  
  
She laughed harder and then she crawled under the covers with me on my bed. "So how did you meet him?" She asked.  
  
I told her that I had met him at a family dinner. And John had made me dance with him and sit next to him. And how I told him I was going to be in Gryffindor. Ginny wanted to know how he had taken that so I said, "He didn't seem to like it at first but he did offer to help me."  
  
"Help you with what?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." I lied. "Later that night we walked around the library and talked a bit." I yawned. "I'll tell you more later. I'm tired."  
  
She rolled out of my bed and stumbled in the dark back to her own bed. "Goodnight Trin."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I snuck into the kitchen around seven thirty the next morning a half an hour before breakfast actualy started. House elves were running around frantically carrying tray of food in their arms above their heads. I was under the invisiblity cloak so they didn't notice me.  
  
Taking care to walk on the outskirts of all the commotion, I searched for the table with the five barrels of pumpkin juice. It was all the way in the back wher no one was about. I could have laughed, how convenient.  
  
I walked up to the table and eased the lid off the one that read, Slytherin, to dumpped part of the the vial's contents in. I was just about to leave when I heard a house elf shout in a screechy voice, "Scrappy! Don't forget that pumpkin juice barrel that says Slytherin is really the Gryffindor's barrel."  
  
I stopped in my tracks. "Crap!" I yelled. The elves around me looked around for the source of my voice but didn't find it so they wentback to work.  
  
I looked at my watch, Seven-fifty. Ten minutes until breakfast. I ran back to the table with the barrels and pulled the lid of the closest one to me, forgeting that they were labled. I dabbed a drop into it. I sighed, but then I saw the name on the side. Ravenclaw. Ugh, two minutes there wasn't time to find the right one. I was going to be so dead but I had no choice. I lifted every lid off the remaining barrels and put in the last little bit of the potion. They were definately going to kill me. The potion was supposed to make the person act and sound like a chicken. Well, at least I wouldn't be there. And neither would Draco. And the best part was there were cameras set up to take pictures of the scandle. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and professors alike would all be tranformed partialy into chickens and I had it all on camera.  
  
I was so dead. I ran as fast as I could back to the Library hoping that Draco had listened to me and would be there waiting for me. He was. I burst into the Library laughing. He just stared at me.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
I leaned over with my head between my knees and held up my hand. I couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I got it-- I got..." I couldn't say it.  
  
"Got what? Trin, got what?"  
  
When I could breath again I told him.  
  
"Well it's a good thing I signed up before I went to the kithen, otherwise I'm going to be so dead."  
  
"People are going to hate us, just because we didn't get chickenized." He said between gusts of laughter.  
  
"'Chickenized'?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well you know. After today this day will become a schoolwide celebration. Trin, you just made history. They'll call it, 'Hogwart's Annual Celebration of the Chicken: The day Trinity Nation cuckoled every one.'"  
  
I shrugged and said with an impish smile, "Well, you know."  
  
He laughed.  
  
I said, "Do you want to help me with the books? I have to have the history section done by the time they come looking for us."  
  
"Alright." He said and stood up stretching.  
  
"Draco?" I asked from on top of the ladder a little while later.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your girlfriend's name?"  
  
"Chelsey?"  
  
"'Chelsey', you been together long?"  
  
"Practically all my life."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"No. Our parents are old friends and they decided that it would be good if we became a couple."  
  
"Do you like her?" At the first dinner I got the imprsesion that he didn't.  
  
"I guess I did at first. I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous. But that's not all there is to her. Underneath she's a cruel heartless girl, I just don't like her."  
  
I could have cried I was so relieved.  
  
"Does she always carry around that notebook? I never seen her without it."  
  
"Oh yeah. Doesn't leave her room without it. She wants to be a reporter when she leaves Hogwarts."  
  
"How nice. Watch out!" I just dropped a large dusty book. He ducked in time and the book hit the ground with a crash, sending up clouds of dust particals.  
  
I laughed I couldn't help it.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"You should have seen your face." I laughed as I came down the ladder to pick up the book.  
  
He glared at me and I picked up the book. As I turned around, I felt his arms around my waist.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing?" He tryed to pull me off the ladder but I held on tight.  
  
He grunted. "I'm trying to get you to let go of the ladder so I can take the book up to it's shelf while you sit down here and laugh."  
  
He still hadn't let me go so I turned and faced him, "Why would you want to do that?" I whispered.  
  
He smiled teasingly, "So when I drop the book, I can laugh at your face." I laughed quietly and he kissed me.  
  
I wasn't expecting him to do that. Everything in me wanted him to stop because he has a girlfriend, but instead my arms went around his neck and I deepened the kiss.  
  
He groaned and pulled away kissing my closed eyes at the same time. There was a thump and three audible gasps from behind us, we whirled around.  
  
There stood three giant chickens and one on the floor. Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Ron had fainted. Harry's emerald eyes, so like mine, snapped in furry while Hermione just looked shocked and hurt. Ginny smiled a little and grabbed Harry's sleeve to hold him back.  
  
  
  
*** Ahhh! Cliffy. What will Harry do? I think I told you that I'd stop with the cliffies, but once again, I couldn't think of what should happen next.  
  
The whole kissing thing just sort of happened. I totaly was not intending for them to kiss in the third chapter but I guess they were just in the right place at the right time.  
  
A.N.: Read my other fic, Phoenix Tears. It's about Hermione going back twnety years to retrieve something but she falls in love with Remus. I love it, you should too, so read it and review. And while you're at it, You see that little button just under this? I know you do. Click on it and leave me a message. Toodles!  
  
Next Chapter up very soon, I promise. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Nothin' but the plot is mine, you know who owns everything else.  
  
I liked the whole chicken prank. I made it up on the spot, pretty inventive huh?  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank Aishsa Outcast because your review inspired me to go on with this chapter. Sorry about all the spelling errors but my computer does't have spell-check.  
  
Trinity Nation  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
There stood three giant chickens and ne on the floor. Harry, Hermione and Ginny, Ron had fainted. Harry's emerald eyes, so like mine, snapped in furry while Hermione just looked shocked and hurt. Ginny smiled a little and grabbed Harry's sleeve to hold him back.  
  
"You!" he hissed angrily. He wasn't looking at me though. I turned to Draco, he glared at my three friends over my shoulder.  
  
"Potter." He acknowleged him.  
  
"Why weren't you at the feast?" He snapped.  
  
"What, so I could get pranked like you? By the way, you look better as a chicken. I guess it's good that it's not Thanksgiving, the house elves would have a field day." He sneered. It was funny but I kept my laugh in.  
  
Harry bristled and jerked free from Ginny's grasp.  
  
Draco pushed me out of his way.  
  
"You've been spying on us have you. Think you know our secrets do you. Is that why you're here in the library so you didn't feathered?" Harry seemed to forget that he'd just seen me with Draco locked in an embrace.  
  
"What so you can have the satisfaction of humiluating me? I don't think so. You don't even have the brains to avoid your own prank." Harry yelled his frustration and charged him. Draco got out his wand and aimed it at Harry's throat.  
  
"Stop! You're acting like two year olds." That was the ever-sensible Hermione again. "I'm sure there's a logical explaination as to why he's here and normal." She looked pointedly at Draco who shrugged.  
  
"See? I told you he was spying on us. It's the only reason he won't say anything." He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows with a menacing jeer on his face.  
  
I closed my eyes and lifted my face towards the ceiling. Either I let them do whatever they're going to do to Draco and lose one friend but keep the others or I stop them and keep one friend.  
  
"Trin!" Ginny whispered.  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
"Stop them. You're his friend."  
  
Just as Harry let go his curse, I jumped in front of it. My skin began to sting as if burns covered my body. I felt to the floor choking on a scream.  
  
I saw Harry just stand there, shocked; it was Draco who bent down to help me by releasing the curse.  
  
Tears ran down my cheeks and Draco rubbed my back.  
  
"Harry, stop. I told Draco not to go to the feast. He wasn't spying, it was me."  
  
"What?" Hermione was helping Ron up.  
  
"You're my friend, Harry. But the thing is Draco is also my friend. I couldn't let him get humiliated and have him think I was in on it."  
  
Harry was shaking his head, he took a step back and then turned and ran from the library.  
  
Ron looked confused as he stared at our faces. "I didn't just see what I think I saw, did I?" I moved away from Draco and Ron saw him.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Ron, lets go." Hermione pulled on his sleave.  
  
"But, no, Trin?" He looked pointedly at Draco. I nodded. Ron's face screwed up in disgust.  
  
"Come on, Ron. See you later, Trin."  
  
"Promise?" I asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Of course. Where will I eat dinner?"  
  
"You managed before."  
  
"I'll see you later." She said firmly and pulled a still protesting Ron along behind her.  
  
*************  
  
"Listen, Trin, I shouldn't have done that." He said a liitle while later. "Maybe we should cool it a bit, okay?"  
  
I couldn't look at him. "Sure."  
  
"Don't be mad, Trin. It's really sensible. We should stay away from each other for a while."  
  
"How can you say that after what just happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened! It was just a kiss."  
  
"But I helped you."  
  
"No one asked you to."  
  
"I thought we were friends."  
  
"We are. It's just we're so different. We have different friends, you grew up with Voldemort's protection to lead you through life. I grew up obeying him in fear for my life. Trin, you have nothing to fear from him, so you don't know what it's like."  
  
"That's why you want to avoid me? You know what Draco, I don't need your so called friendship. You think we're so different? We're not. We both grew up wishing for love and it's because of Voldemort that we don't have it. I thought I would find it here at Hogwarts and I was right. Even without you, I would have found it."  
  
"No, Trin, you think you know what you're looking for. Love? My parents never loved me, I don't need it and I'll never have it. As long as I know where I stand in this war, and that's with Dumbledore, I'll be fine. Where do you stand? In the middle? It doesn't work like that, you're either with us or without us. So which is it Trinity Nation? Are you going to help us fight or are  
  
you going to be Voldmeort's heirand lead the world to distruction?"  
  
"It won't be like that." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Yes, it will. Have you ever been to one of their meetings? Have you seen the dark lord? I didn't think so. You don't know why people are so afraid of him that they can't even say his name. You are so close Trin, take that extra step otherwise you'll be just like him, pretty soon you have no heart and like him, you'll kill all that ever meant anything to you."  
  
He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him but I pushed him away and ran, tears streaming down my face.  
  
I burst into the common room, evryone was sitting around the fire whispering amonst themselves. They turned when I came in and took in my red splotchy face and messy hair.  
  
"Trin?" Ginny said and came towards me. I ran past her, up into my room. I could hear her pounding steps behind me as I collapsed on my bed, sobbing.  
  
She sat down next to me and hugged me.  
  
***************  
  
TBC  
  
I got a new story, "The problem with Harry"  
  
It not related to this fic, though.  
  
It's about Harry being in love with a bitchy sixth year girl who's friends with Ginny, who helps him get them together. 


End file.
